swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Kowakian
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Criminals Kowakian Monkey-Lizards are thought of as barely sentient by most of the galaxy at large, but are far more than mere creatures. Their native society on Kowak is primitive and tribal, but they learn quickly and adapt to life in the galaxy even faster. The monkey-lizard is a small mammal with thin limbs, a small, round body, and large ears. Many criminals favor Kowakians as loyal companions thanks to their habit of parroting those who conspire against their masters. The overwhelming majority of Kowakians in the galaxy are owned as pets or slaves. Kowakian Characteristics Personality: Kowakians are greedy, nefarious beings that revel in others suffering. They often use their ceaseless, loud laughter to scare off any potential attackers. They travel in groups, making as much noise as possible in an attempt to intimidate other creatures in the jungles. After finding a corpse, monkey-lizards spend time fighting over the food instead of sharing it. Kowakians were known to be extremely cruel and mean-spirited to both other monkey-lizards and to members of other Species. Physical Description: Kowakian monkey-lizards are reptilian bipeds, with thin, almost twig-like limbs, and a small, triangular head atop slender shoulders. They had two large, highly sensitive, floppy ears, which curve backwards and narrow into a thin, hairy point, and often have several small holes in them, though not always. Some monkey-lizards wear piercings in those ears. In place of a nose, monkey-lizards have a wide, hooked, dark-colored beak, like that of a reptile, which can be opened to reveal a large, toothless mouth. Age Groups: Kowakians age at the following stages: Homeworld: Kowakians hail from the jungle world of Kowak, a humid world in The Outer Rim. Languages: Kowakians chatter in their on tongue of Kowakian. They are incapable of speaking Basic, but can learn to understand it. Example Names: Picaroon Boodle, Gibberous Crumb, Salacious Crumb, Eeetch, Pilf Muk-Muk, Pikk Muk-Muk, Skreech. Adventurers: Kowakians can often be found in the company of Crime Lords, usually as a pet. Those that travel of their own volition typically become Scouts and Scoundrels of various underworld groups, although there have been cases of Force-sensitive Kowakians existing. Kowakian Species Traits Kowakians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Kowakians receive a +6 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Intelligence, as well as -2 penalties to their Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom. Kowakians and nimble and flexible, but are greedy, weak, and arrogant. * '''Tiny Size: '''As Tiny creatures, Kowakians gain a +2 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +10 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are one half of those of Medium characters. * '''Speed: '''Kowakians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Primitive: Kowakians do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Conditional Bonus Feat: A Kowakian with Perception as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Perception) as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Kowakians can speak Kowakian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Kowakians